The Best Choice
by marycarter
Summary: Después de la tragedia, Cuddy se va a casa y rompe con Lucas, ¿cómo sería ese momento? Escena perdida de Help Me, no hay spoilers de la 7ª temporada


Esta historia es una escena perdida de Help Me, lo que pudo haber ocurrido cuando Cuddy llegó a su casa y rompió con Lucas. No hay spoilers de la 7ª temporada

**THE BEST CHOICE**

_Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando vemos de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta._

Sam Keen

El claxon de un coche la sacó de su ensueño obligándola a volver de golpe a la realidad. Se había alejado mentalmente sólo unos minutos, el tiempo suficiente para que el semáforo volviera a ponerse en verde y el impaciente conductor del coche de atrás le insistiese en arrancar de una vez.

-¡Idiota! –Murmuró, sin saber muy bien si el insulto iba dirigido al conductor del otro vehículo o a sí misma. Sin perder un minuto más aceleró, pero esto no pareció ser suficiente, pues el otro conductor pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo haciendo chirriar los neumáticos. Segundos después, el vehículo se situó a su nivel y el conductor le gritó un par de improperios, antes de acelerar nuevamente, alejándose a lo largo de la avenida.

Observó como la oscuridad de la noche se tragaba el vehículo y su mente volvió a volar a un momento cercano en el tiempo, tan sólo unas horas atrás… justo al instante en el que su presente y futuro habían sufrido un duro revés.

No conseguía quitárselo de la cabeza ni de los sentidos.

Todavía tenía impregnado en las fosas nasales el nauseabundo olor a polvo y cemento, aun podía oír el desgarrador grito de Hannah y el crujir de sus huesos al ser cortados, todavía podía ver el azul de la triste mirada del hombre que amaba y aun tenía en su boca el sabor salado de las lágrimas. Pero sobre todo, seguía sintiendo una punzada de dolor recorrerle la pierna desde la rodilla a la cadera, haciendo suyo el dolor ajeno.

Ahora sí estaban totalmente conectados.

En realidad, siempre lo habían estado de un modo u otro. Lo estuvieron veinte años atrás cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez en la facultad de medicina. También cuando se reencontraron con más años y menos sueños por cumplir y lo seguían estando desde aquel fatídico día en que la vida de Gregory House se había llenado de amargura, arrollándola a ella en su descenso a los infiernos.

La operación les había unido y no de la forma que a ella le hubiese gustado.

De hecho, las veces que se había planteando tener una relación con él, siempre había considerado su pierna un impedimento para estar juntos, pues ese dolor les unía y les separaba al mismo tiempo. Él nunca podría ser feliz con aquel padecimiento y ella jamás podría despojarse de la culpa que sentía al haber propuesto la opción que le había salvado la vida, pero le había dejado a cambio un doloroso recuerdo.

Su mente viajó al momento en el que House ponía de nuevo en escena su historia, la de su pierna y la de su presente. Su historia de soledad y amargura, de cómo por una decisión estúpida lo había perdido todo y no había ganado nada.

Estaba sólo, reconoció. Sólo y sin esperanzas. En cambio Hannah podía tener un futuro sin su pierna, pues tenía a su lado gente que la amaba y sólo eso haría que su vida mereciera la pena.

Mientras le escuchaba quiso apartar los escombros que les separaban, besarle y gritarle que él también tenía algo por lo que vivir porque había alguien que le amaba. Pero las palabras murieron en su boca y no pudo menos que llorar y sentirse una miserable por amar a un hombre estando prometida a otro.

Dio un leve golpe al volante, pagando con el vehículo toda su frustración y se secó torpemente las lágrimas que había empezado a derramar, mientras se adentraba en una callejuela que se desviaba de su ruta.

No quería llegar a casa aun y tener que explicarle a su novio por qué sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, no quería escuchar chistes a los que no lograba encontrar la gracia, ni quería poner a su cabeza de excusa para no tener sexo. Pero sobre todo, no deseaba verle. No podía explicar al hombre con el que horas antes se había prometido, que no podía casarse con él porque un matrimonio debe basarse en el amor y ella no estaba enamorada de él.

Al principio de su relación se había repetido mil veces que el amor llega con el tiempo y que a determinada edad, la estabilidad, el cariño y seguridad, podían sustituir al enamoramiento. Lucas era el hombre perfecto porque eran justo lo que ella y Rachel necesitaban, un compañero que estuviese siempre ahí y un padre y durante meses eso le había bastado para justificar que siguiese embarcada en una relación que no llevaba a ninguna parte.

Sin embargo, ahora esas excusas no valían porque la verdad siempre sale a la luz y a ella le había explotado en la cara. Estaba enamorada de House y ya estaba cansada de luchar contra ello.

Realmente desearía no amarle a él y sí al hombre que le convenía.

House no era más que un ex drogadicto que podía volver a recaer de un momento a otro, amargado y resentido con la vida, un ser mentalmente insano y con la habilidad de destruir todo lo que tocaba. Sin embargo le prefería a un hombre maravilloso que le ponía la vida muy fácil y estaba dispuesto a ser el padre de su hija. Todo el mundo pensaría que estaba loca, que estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida al preferir a un ser indeseable como House, pero sólo ella sabía que su amargura no era más que una coraza que ocultaba a un hombre herido que ahora estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por cambiar.

Verle abrir su corazón a una completa desconocida y enseñarle sus heridas, le habían demostrado que estaba cambiando e intentando recuperar el espíritu de aquel joven House por el que se había tragado soporíferas clases de endocrinología en las que ni siquiera estaba matriculada.

Le quería. Le había querido veinte años atrás y seguía queriéndole. Esa era la única verdad y ya no lucharía más contra lo que sentía. La guerra había terminado.

Una vocecita gritó desde su corazón y de forma casi automática, pisó el acelerador. Giró a la derecha y tomó la primera calle que desembocaba en la avenida que la llevaría hasta su nuevo hogar.

Condujo a toda prisa por las calles casi desiertas a esas horas de madrugada, esquivando algún que otro vehículo y un ligero temblor la recorrió al divisar su casa.

Estacionó el coche, se apeó de él y observó la vivienda. Aun no había puesto las cortinas de la habitación de Rachel y desde la calle podía ver el carrusel que daba vueltas sobre la cuna. Sonrió ligeramente y abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. La claridad de la luna colándose a través de las ventanas y el televisor encendido en el salón, proyectaban un juego de luces que le permitían esquivar las cajas de la mudanza que estaban desperdigadas por todo el pasillo. Echó a un lado un enorme oso de peluche que no habían podido embalar y se acercó de puntillas a la habitación de su hija.

Entró en la estancia y en el más absoluto silencio se acercó a la cuna donde la pequeña dormía, ajena al maremágnum de emociones que apretaba el corazón de su madre.

Observó como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin duda, Rachel había traído muchos cambios a su vida, empezando por el orden de prioridades, aunque ahora se estaba dando cuenta que sus prioridades no tenían tanto que ver con su hija como consigo misma.

-Perdóname, Rachel. Perdóname por creer que cada error que cometo lo hago buscando tu bienestar. Ahora sé que no he hecho esto por ti aunque repitiese que eras tú quien me motivaba a buscar la estabilidad sentimental. Me repetía que necesitabas un padre y lo cierto es que era yo quien necesitaba un marido porque la mayor parte del tiempo me siento una mala madre y me veo incapaz de hacer esto sola. –Se secó torpemente sus ojos llorosos y sin darse cuenta su mirada se posó en una foto que descansaba en una estantería. Estaba enmarcada en el portarretratos que Wilson le había regalado y mostraba a Rachel y a ella sonriendo ampliamente a la cámara durante una fiesta que celebraron en el último Halloween. La niña iba disfrazada de diablillo y ella llevaba un gorro de bruja y unas arañas pintadas en la cara. Sonrió al recordar lo bien que lo habían pasado ambas ese día y una súbita sensación de tranquilidad la invadió. – Bien pensando, tal vez no que sea la peor madre del mundo, sólo una madre imperfecta… no debo ser tan mala cuando me sonríes cada vez que llego a casa, me pides que te coja en brazos y me llenas el rostro de besos, ¿verdad? –Preguntó sin obtener respuesta. –Eres feliz… y puedes seguir siéndolo sin un padre y con una madre que se pasa el día en un hospital cuadrando cuentas y negociando con benefactores. No necesitas cualquier padre y yo tampoco necesito un marido en el que sólo busque no sentirme sola y que me ayude contigo. Sólo necesito un compañero al que ame y mal que me pese, sólo House cumple ese requisito. -Revolvió con delicadeza el cabello de su hija y salió de la habitación con el sigilo con el que había entrado. Se quedó unos instantes junto a la puerta, tomando aire y rogando tener el valor suficiente para enfrentar la parte más difícil de la vida cuyas riendas estaba tomando.

Contó mentalmente hasta diez y se acercó hasta el salón. Observó a Lucas dormido en el sofá, ajeno a los gemidos que salían del canal porno y deseó poder desaparecer en ese instante, para no tener que ver sus ojos cuando le devolviese el anillo y le dijese que no iba a casarse con él. Apagó la tele antes de que su hija se despertase, se sentó en una pequeña mesita frente al sofá y se quedó observándole unos instantes, tratando de construir las frases que debía pronunciar.

El joven detective pareció sentir sus pensamientos, pues en ese instante abrió los ojos y ella ya no tuvo escapatoria.

-Lisa… –Murmuró adormilado, recorriendo con la mirada soñolienta toda la habitación, tratando de ubicarse. –¡No estaba viendo porno! –Exclamó, incorporándose de un resorte. Ella forzó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

-Ya, te has quedado dormido antes de que al poli le detuviesen por escándalo público.

-La culpa es tuya por dejarme tanto tiempo solo. Te echaba de menos... –Murmuró, mostrando una pícara sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y acariciaba su rodilla. La decana se sobresaltó ligeramente y apartó con delicadeza la mano.

Lucas vio como sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse acuosos y volvió a desplomarse en el sofá, sabedor de que algo no estaba yendo bien y que él sería el más perjudicado.

-Ha pasado algo, ¿no? –Ella bajó la mirada hasta sus dedos, que retorcían nerviosos la camisa del pijama y entreabrió la boca, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-No sé ni por dónde empezar…

-El principio es un buen punto de partida, ¿no crees?

-Es que no sé dónde enmarcar el principio, no sé si situarlo hace veinte años, una semana o tal vez un par de horas… -El detective sonrió nervioso, al saber por dónde iban los tiros, pero aun así intentó transmitirle una tranquilidad que ni él mismo sentía, inventando una rocambolesca sacada de su hábil imaginación.

-Hace veinte años yo estaba a punto de empezar el instituto… lo recuerdo porque aquel verano lo pasé cortándole los rabos a los ratoncillos que se colaban en el baño de mi abuela y porque cada día me levantaba a las ocho de la mañana sólo para ver a Mary Sue en ropa interior. Mary Sue era la nieta de la vecina de mi abuela, la ventana de su habitación daba a la mía… ella seguramente no sabía que yo la espiaba y cada mañana se cambiaba de ropa con la ventana abierta y yo…

-hace veinte años conocí a House… -El incómodo silencio que precedió a sus palabras y el ligero sobresalto de él, le hizo darse cuenta que no las había pronunciado sólo en su mente, sino también en voz alta.

-Ya bueno… ¿en que lío se ha metido ahora? –Le preguntó, rezando todo lo que sabía, para la rojez de los ojos de su novia se debiese a una nueva trastada del nefrólogo.

-En ninguno. –"En el lío me he metido yo", pensó, mordiéndose la lengua.

-¿En qué lío te ha metido entonces?

-No me ha metido en ningún lío. –Sonrió forzadamente, secándose una lágrima. –Yo sola me he metido en un lío del que no sé cómo salir…

-Ajá… -Asintió, mirándola directamente a los ojos, tratando de ver más allá de sus palabras, hasta encontrar una verdad que en el fondo siempre supo. Lisa quiso desviar la mirada, dejar de contemplar su súbita tristeza, pero fue él quien bajó la mirada deslizándola por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus manos.

-No te has puesto el anillo.

-Me lo quité en el hospital, no quería perderlo o dañarlo…

-No has vuelto a ponértelo después… Ni vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad? –Preguntó volviendo a mirarla. El ligero brillo que la decana vio en sus ojos, le hizo sentirse el ser más rastrero sobre la faz de la tierra. Nunca debió llegar que su relación llegara tan lejos, no debió jugar con sus sentimientos ni usarle para salvarse a sí misma. Le estaba haciendo daño a alguien que no lo merecía, sólo porque había querido jugar a enfrentarse a los dictados del corazón.

-Lo siento. –Murmuró casi sin voz, sacando la cajita con el anillo y depositándola en su mano. –Lo siento de verdad…

-No pasa nada… -Tartamudeó Lucas, tratando de ocultar su decepción e intentando aparentar una calma que no sentía. –Si te digo la verdad, me sorprendió mucho que aceptases… de hecho estaba más preparado para oír un no, el sí me resultó muy inesperado.

-No es culpa tuya, Lucas. –Dijo, tomándole la mano. –Tú no tienes nada que ver, eres un tipo estupendo y cualquier mujer se sentiría muy feliz de ser amada por un hombre como tú. Por eso mereces a alguien mejor que yo, alguien…

-Alguien que me quiera. –Terminó la frase por ella, sintiéndose un poco idiota al darse cuenta que la ruptura no le pillaba por sorpresa. La sombra de House siempre había estado presente entre ellos y había sido un estúpido al intentar luchar contra lo que Lisa Cuddy sentía por él. Puede que el detective fuese más joven y mejor persona, pero lo cierto es que ella quería a House y sólo por eso partía con ventaja. -No tienes que sentirte mal, Lisa. Lo que está pasando tampoco es culpa tuya… ni siquiera es culpa de House.

-Lo siento. Te juro que he tratado de olvidarle, lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas, pero es imposible…

-Eyyy –Se acercó a ella levantándole la barbilla, al ver que estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar de nuevo. –Yo también he intentado que le olvides, pero hay cosas que son inevitables y que no se pueden forzar. Por desgracia el amor es una de ellas. –Le limpió un par de lágrimas con el pulgar y los dos desearon escapar de aquella habitación que comenzaba a asfixiarles. -¿Sabes? Mary Sue fue mi primer y único amor durante mucho tiempo, estuvimos juntos varios veranos y estaba tan loco por ella que la veía en todas partes. Cuando rompimos traté de olvidarla con varias chicas. Recuerdo que me enrollé con Anna Simons porque tenía unas peras como las chicas de Playboy y en una fiesta a la que acudimos juntos le di esquinazo y me enrollé con Lucy Belvedere, la chica más popular del instituto, en los baños de profesores aprovechando que ella había roto con el capitán del equipo de rugby… Las dos estaban muy buenas y me sentí el tipo más afortunado del mundo al poder tirármelas, sin embargo, mientras estaba con ellas yo sólo podía pensar en las pecas de Mary Sue y en la forma en que ronroneaba cuando le besaba la nariz…

-Esa historia te la acabas de inventar. –Dijo la decana, sonriendo y dándose cuenta de la habilidad que tenía Lucas para hacerla reír pese a estar hecho polvo.

-Bueno… la he adornado un poco para que te sintieras mejor… no existe Lucy Belvedere y Anna Simons y sus peras siempre pasaron de mí porque era más bajito que los demás chicos de la clase… pero Mary Sue existió, ¿eh? Y yo le gustaba… aunque siempre me mandara a freír espárragos… - El detective volvió a forzar una sonrisa y se puso en pie, tirando de ella, obligándola a levantarse.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi casa… la he tenido muy descuidada últimamente. –Murmuró, colocándole bien un mechón rebelde que se había escapado de su coleta.

-¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? –Le preguntó sujetando su brazo. Habían pasado muy buenos momentos juntos, había sido un gran compañero y le dolía pensar que su relación fuese a terminar así. Quería decirle que le encantaría conservarle en su vida, que fuesen amigos, pero sabía que era imposible.

-¡Claro! –Exclamó el detective, fingiendo una alegría que en el fondo no sentía. –No te preocupes, estaré bien. Volveré a Arkansas este verano, a lo mejor encuentro a Mary Sue desnudándose junto a su ventana y la convenzo de recordar viejos tiempos. Puede que esta vez no me rechace. –Ambos sonrieron con tristeza y él depositó un tímido beso en sus labios, a modo de despedida.

-Sé feliz. –Le dijo ella al separarse. –Te lo mereces.

Le acompañó hasta la puerta, calculando cuánto tardaría en arrepentirse de su decisión y mientras le veía bajar los escalones del porche, observó el cielo todavía estrellado pese a que faltaba poco para el amanecer.

-Volveré mañana a por mis cosas, ¿vale? –Le gritó el detective antes de montarse en el coche. –Despídeme de Rachel. ¡Ah! Y ten cuidado con esa niña, es muy lista, ¿puedes creer que me ha quitado una tarjeta de crédito? ¡Menuda adolescencia te espera! –Ella sonrió y esperó a que el coche arrancase. Le despidió con la mano y observó unos instantes como se alejaba hacia el final de la calle.

Cerró la puerta y miró el reloj. Faltaba poco para que se hiciera de día, pero en esos momentos no podía pensar en dormir.

Había alguien a quien quería ver, algo que quería decir y no podía esperar ni un par de horas, ni media, ni tampoco unos minutos.

Tenía que verle en ese momento y decirle que le quería más de lo que él podía imaginar y que estaba dispuesta a correr todos los riesgos para que su relación funcionara.

Se acercó al salón y tomó su móvil. Marcó el teléfono de la niñera, inventó una urgencia como excusa para convencerla de ir a su casa cuanto antes a cambio de pagarle el doble de lo habitual y sonrió al escucharle decir que llegaría en unos minutos. Iba a sacrificar el vestido rojo que había visto en el escaparate de una tienda semanas atrás, por pagar unas horas a la niñera, pero le daba igual, porque el vestido seguramente nunca se lo pondría y un segundo junto a House valía más que cualquier bien material que pudiera comprar.

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, dejando que la brisa fresca de mayo acariciara su rostro. Observó los tonos claros que ya comenzaba a mostrar el cielo, a punto de tragarse las estrellas y sonrió.

Un nuevo día estaba a punto de comenzar.


End file.
